Manis dan menggoda
by OurieChrome
Summary: Rivaille sudah lelah dengan tugas dan wanita montoks yang seenak yupi menghantuinya. Dia lelah. Dia mau libur, Ok? Jangan ganggu...Jangan ...Ini bocah siap mati kan? for Aphin123's RiRen Challenge fic


Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari libur yang menyenangkan untuknya.

Harusnya ia bersantai ria dengan Tvnya.

Hari ini dan 5 hari kedepan adalah harinya tanpa kamera dan para model cantik.

Hari dimana sudah lama ia idamkan.

Lama sekali.

Teramat.

Dan rencana berleha-lehanya menjadi kacau—

—hanya karena kedatangan bocah yang tak tahu arah jalan pulang,

Nyet—sumpah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Manis dan menggoda (c) Ourie Chrome**

**Warning : AU, SANGAT OOC, RiRen, Pedo!Rivaille, Chibi!Eren, Sho-ai/BL, oneshot, maybe Typo(s), maybe gaje, Romance, maybe Humor, EYD berantakan.**

**Rating T+++**

**Aphin123's RiRen Challenge fic**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Rivaille—sekretaris dari sebuah _agency_ ternama "Scouting Legion". Dimana para penyanyi, model, _dubber, _dan segalanya dibidang _entertaint _dan tentu saja semuanya papan atas adalah orang-orang pilihan dan tidak biasa yang dipiilih oleh _agency _milik Rivaille. Sebenarnya bukan miliknya—milik ayahnya yang sedang menjabat sebagai direktur.

Orang-orang yang tidak biasa dimaksud ialah mereka yang sudah disaring dari sebuah audisi dan dikembangkan terus lalu mereka telah menuju _go international._ Benar—rata-rata artis "Scouting Legion" sudah mencapai puncak didunia _entertaintment._Semua itu berkat usaha keras milik Rivaille. Kenapa Rivaille? Karena walaupun jabatannya ialah sekretaris, jangan salah kalau ada kemungkinan yang membawa nama _agency _ini sampai kepelosok dunia ialah tidak lain dirinya sendiri. Luar biasa memang pemuda Rivaille ini.

Pekerjaannya sebagai salah satu anggota _agency_, tentu saja matanya sudah berpuluh atau beratus atau malah lebih menangkap bokong bohai itu, 2 gunung yang besarnya tidak normal itu, bibir merah menor tak kira-kira itu, juga pemandangan seorang model dengan baju ketat seolah minta dimakan itu, semua itu sudah menjadi cemilan sehari-hari untuk seorang yang parahnya ada lagi model dengan tak berperikeperawanan beranjak keatas meja mililk Rivaille dan menggoda pria dengan tinggi 170 – 10 = 160 cm itu saat melakukan audisi mencari bintang untuk iklan jerawat dimana dirinya ialah seorang juri saat itu. Hahaha...Sayang sekali nak. Anda tidak tahu siapa itu ..Hahahaha...Lucu...

Benar—Rivaille itu lain dari yang lain. Dimana para lelaki akan terbawa oleh nafsunya karena pandangan menggiurkan begini, dia malah hanya mengangkat alis sebagai respon dan menatap tajam khas miliknya saat wanita yang tengah menggodanya itu dengan menempelkan 2 gunung miliknya didada bidang Rivaille.

"_**Haha...Hahaa...Enggak terangsang...Enggak Terangsang..."**_ Batin Rivaille dengan nada mengejek, sedikit menyeringai. Oh, wajahnya sih sudah menunjukan bahwa ia mengejek wanita itu.

Dan si wanita pun berbalik dan keluar dengan semburat merah karena malu akan tindakan udang dibalik batu. Betul—hanya mau nyogok aja kok.

Sayang teramat sayang, Rivaille punya iman yang kuat dan teguh pendiriannya. Dan selama 5 tahun ini ia bekerja di _agency _miliknya, dan selama itulah Rivaille tidak pernah merasa tertarik dengan wanita-wanita montok dari _agency._ Bukan 5 tahun lagi. Umurnya sekarang 30 tahun. Dan selama itu ia tidak pernah memadu cinta dengan lawan jenis—HAH?!

Ok, saya tidak mengolok seorang Rivaille. Serius. Baik segi umur, muka, status, dan tinggi. Oh—yang terakhir tolong anggap saya tidak mengatakannya.

Cukup, intinya saja, Rivaille sudah dijenuhkan dengan banyak kerjaan dan banyak permintaan dari _agency _lain dan lagi para model yang sudah mengklaim nya sebagai sasaran dimana wajah tampannya itu emang menggoda untuk mereka—ah sudahlah— sehingga ia merasa bahwa dirinya butuh istirahat. Melihat sekretarisnya sering mijit-mijit kepala, Petra, selaku wakil sekretaris pun menyarankannya untuk mengambil cuti. Ketahuilah hari minggu itu tidak ada untuk seorang Rivaille dan tidak diperuntukkan untuknya. Dengan saran Petra, Rivaille pun membuat surat permohonan dan diberikan kepada ayahanda. Awalnya sang ayahanda menolak mentah-mentah. Namun na'as, usaha Rivaille tidak sampai disitu saja. Ia mendobrak meja dan meletakan surat permohonan miliknya dan menatap tajam pria berkumis didepan. Salahkan sang ibunda yang telah melahirkan bujang begini menyeramkan.

Yap—Rivaille diberi hari libur hanya 5 hari. Dan Rivaille sudah merencanakan semua apa yang akan dilakukannya selagi waktu kosong ini. Waktu yang sangat jarang sekali ada. Ia akan tidur larut dan bangun siang, ia akan mengisi waktu dengan bersih-bersih, ia akan bercinta dengan laptop, ia akan mengisi TTS yang sudah nganggur sedari lama, sehari-hari minum coklat panas, bermain tik tak tuk, menonton TV, menyusun _puzzle, _menonton TV, minum coklat panas, menyusun _puzzle_, bermain tik tak tuk, minum coklat panas—

—terlalu banyak rencana yang ia buat.

Dan semuanya buyar tak bersisa, disaat Rivaille mendapati seorang tamu—mungkin lebih spesifik dengan seorang bocah—memakai baju kelewat lebar, pipinya basah akan airmata, mata bengkak, raut minta pengharapan, dan lain sebagainya sudah berdiri dengan manisnya didepan pintu apartemen. Bocah itu terus memukul pintu bercat putih milik Rivaille sedari tadi minta dibukakan makanya Rivaille merasa risih dengan suara buk gedebuk buk itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Rivaille dengan tatapan tanpa belah kasihan, tak berperasaan, menusuk sekali. Bocah didepan dibuat ngeri.

Bocah dengan surai coklat itu, mata hijau keemasan itu, kulit sedikit terpanggang itu (dan sebenarnya cocok sih), masih menatap Rivaille dengan _puppy eyes,_ minta pertolongan.

Ayolah Rivaille. Kau tega menutup pintumu kembali dan membiarkan bocah itu terus berdiri didepan habitatmu pagi siang sore malam? Perlindungan anak dibutuhkan hey kawan.

"Masuk." Rivaille pun membalikan badannya dan masuk kerumah, dan membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa bocah itu sedang menampakan raut senang miliknya. Pipinya merona, matanya yang berkilau tambah berkilau, sayang sekali Rivaille tidak melihat pesona indah bocah ini.

Rivalle segera memberikan coklat panas miliknya dan diberikannya kepada si bocah yang sudah mendaratkan bokong diatas sofa hijau. Si bocah tidak segan-segan untuk mengambil minuman favoritenya dan menelannya hingga tetes terakhir. Rivaille sedikit risih melihat coklat yang belepotan disekitar mulut sang bocah.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya lagi Rivaille. Sebenarnya ia sudah malas untuk bertanya karena ia emang tipe makhluk irit dalam berbicara, ekspresi, dan ganas akan tindakan—Uups.

Sang bocah masih mengelap pipinya yang terkena cipratan coklat panas. Rivaille yang melihat tindakan bocah ini sedikit tertarik err—gitu lah.

"Tidak ada. Hanya tersesat." Jawab si bocah dengan lantang dan polosnya. Oh, _kokoro _Rivaille sedikit _kyun kyun _dibuatnya.

"Dan kenapa kau kesini?"

"Apakah tidak boleh?"

Nzir! Rivaille hampir mimisan saat bocah itu langsung menatap melas dan minta dikasihani—bukan—dilahap begitu. Oh—jadi ini alasan ia tak tertarik dengan model-model cantik dari _agency_? Jadi dia lebih menuju hal-hal manis dan imut dibanding seksi dan montok?

_Pedobear _kah dia? Entahlah.

Demi menjaga martabat dan harga diri, niat untuk mimisan Rivaille tahan. Walau hanya bocah saja disini tak ada lagi siapa-siapa, namun tetap saja hal kedua akan kesensitifan Rivaille ialah harga diri. Kalau yang pertama cari tahu sendiri.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Rivaille lagi. Dia jadi kepo dengan anak ini. Bukan, bukan kepo. Tapi dia niat untuk membawa anak ini kepolisi dan dibawa pulang kembali keorang tua. Yah, tapi tetap aja awal-awalnya kepo dulu.

Bocah itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Menatap iris kelabu Rivaille lekat-lekat.

"Eren!" Jawabnya dengan polos. "Eren Jaeger!"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"7 tahun! Tanggal 1 Eren akan ulang tahun!"

Pfftttss—bodo amat.

"Nah, Eren. Mau ikut—paman—kekantor polisi?" Sedikit nganu rasanya saat Rivaille mengatakan diri sendiri sebagai 'paman'.

"TIDAK! EREN TAKUT POLISI!" Sibocah yang diketahui Eren namanya langsung menggeleng dan menjawab dengan suara sedikit cadel, memberi kesan imut untuknya.

"Kenapa takut polisi, hmm?"

"KARENA OOM JAHAT BANYAK! NANTI EREN DISERANG!"

_Shit_! Ni anak masih kecil tapi tau dengan hal-hal begituan?!

Oh—Rivaille. Itu hanya karena pikiranmu saja yang sedikit meliar.

"Tidak akan diserang. Kan ada pak polisi."

"PAK POLISI BISA BERKHIANAT TAU!"

"Nanti paman yang bantu."

"EREN MAU SAMA PAMAN SAJA!"

"Tidak bisa. Paman ad—"

"EREN MAUNYA SAMA PAMAAANNNNN!"

'_**Kamfret lu kerdil. Bau jigong aja bangga!' **_

Rivaille frustasi. Ia pijit lagi jidatnya untuk menenangi diri. Ia segera pergi kedapur untuk minum air putih dan kembali lagi ketempat makhluk kerdil berada dengan handuk ditangan.

"Mandilah. Baumu bikin hidungku sumpek. Ganti juga baju mu. Kaos orang dewasa terlalu besar untukmu." Ucap Rivaille ketus dan melemparkan handuk kearah Eren.

Dan respon untuk segera beranjak dari sofa dan berlari secepat angin kedalam kamar mandi hanya angan-angan saja. Digantikan dengan handuk yang kembali terlempar kearah wajah muka sedatar lantai rumah.

"Eren maunya dimandikan!"

Bolehkah Rivaille menyembelih ni anak dan disumbangkan daging-dagingnya untuk yatim piatu?

Boleh kan? Ya?

Ya?

Ya?

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Rivaille-san, punggung Erem masih bersabun!"

"..."

"Rivaille-san, rambut Eren masih gatal!"

"..."

"Rivaille-san, hati-hati kena mata Eren!"

"..."

"Rivai—"

"Diam."

Yak—dibocah langsung kicep dan membiarkan paman tercinta ini mengusap-usap punggungnya. Bukan dalam maksud lain ya. Bukan. Ini ceritanya Rivaille lagi memandikan si bocah bau jigong ini, bocah yang seenak jidatnya menghancurkan mimpi-mimpinya untuk segera mengisi TTS yang tergeletak manis diatas kulkas.

Oh yaa—sebelumnya ketahuilah. Rivaille merasa sangat mengetahui bocah ini. Rambut coklat, mata hijau emasnya, kulit yang sedikit coklat, serta raut wajah itu, Rivaille serasa mengenal bocah ini. Seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Eren. Seseorang. Tapi siapa?

Ah—biarlah. Persetan dengan semua itu. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan acara mandi ini dengan selamat sentausa. Setelah memakaikannya baju, segera melemparnya entah kemana. Ahahah...Serius Rivaille mau melakukannya nanti.

"Rivaille-san."

"Apa?"

"Anda menggosoknya terlalu kasar."

Oh, bawaan imajinasi sadisnya.

"Maaf kalau begitu."

. . . . . .

"Rivaille-san?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Siapa yang membuat wajah anda begini?"

Monyet—monyet ini barusan mengejeknya?

"Apa? Kau tidak senang?"

"Eren kan mau tahu."

"Kau masih kecil. Diam saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau otakmu langsung ternajiskan karena aku menceritakan proses pembuatan diriku, heh?"

"Ternajiskan?"

"Diam."

"Mama papa Rivaille-san tidur bareng trus anda langsung jadi?"

WOY! NI ANAK SIAPA WOY?!

"Siapa yang memberitahukanmu?"

"Jean! Kita nonton bareng sebuah anime yang kata Jean itu keren banget."

"Keren?"

"Benar! Kakak itu dan saudara itu diatas kasur terus bergelut begitu dan—hmpphh!"

"Bocah, kau tak sepantasnya mengetahui hal begituan." Rivaille segera menutup membungkam mulut nista milik Eren dengan tangannya yang masih bersabun.

"Hmmph!Rivaille-san! Cuci tangan dulu!"

Peduli amat. Mulutmu juga harus dicuci dulu.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kau diam dan biarkan aku memandikanmu dengan khusyuk." Titah Rivaille sambil mengguyurkan air dari atas dan turun kebawah membasahi kulit si bocah, menghapuskan sisa-sisa sabun yang menempel. Eren dibuat menggigil karenanya.

Rivaille pun mendaratkan pantat disofa. Melampiaskan kelelahannya setelah memandikan sibocah 7 tahun dan lagi harus memasangkan baju untuknya. Jangan tanya kenapa ada baju anak-anak dilemari Rivaille. Untuk _agency _kok. Wajar kan?

Cukup. Rivaille lelah sekarang. Ia barusan merebahkan diri dan menutup kelopak matanya sebelum—

"Rivaille-san! Eren lapar!"

—monyet ini menyerang.

Rivaille memandang Eren denga pelototan. Serius, tidak bisakah ia istirahat sejenak? Tangannya pegal ini.

"Ambil makananmu dikulkas. Aku punya jeruk."

"Tidak adakah yang lain?"

"Baut. Makan baut."

Eren berjalan menuju ruang dapur dengan teramat kesal. Masa lapar dikasih jeruk? Kenyang gitu? Isinya cuma cairan-cairan asem manis menyehatkan namun mengembungkan perut. Mau gimana lagi, Rivaille tidak sempat kesupermarket dan membeli beberapa cemilan.

Ia menututp matanya, merasakan sensasi ini. Istirahat panjang—sungguh suatu hal yang sangat langka untuknya. Dengan penuh penghayatan ia menikmati indahnya bersantai. Pandangan gelap itu lamban laun menjadi sebuah imajinasi Rivaille. Dilihatnya baju, dilihatnya kertas permohonan, dilihatnya Eren yang telanjang—

—oh, dia tertidur.

Dan tidak sempat protes dengan imajinasinya yang terakhir.

Sedangkan Eren, tengah di bingungi dengan kulkas Rivaille yang bisa dibilang elit mungkin. Kenapa? Lihat saja. Sebuah kulkas disertai dengan kode pengaman. Hahahaha...Kulkas dengan kode pengaman? Lah?

Menggerutu kesal. Ia pun beranjak dari posisi berdirinya didepan kulkas dan menghampiri Rivaille yang sudah terlelap dengan mimpi indah.

"Rivaille-san~" Panggilnya dengan menggoda. Dan sayang, Rivaille tidak mendengar panggilan sayang dari Eren.

Bukan Eren namanya kalau langsung menyerah. ia segera naik keatas sofa tepatnya duduk diatas badan Rivaille yang sedari tadi terlentang. Dengan santainya mendaratkan pantat diatas perut sirambut _ebony._ Sumpah, ni anak cari mati.

"Rivaille-san!" Panggilnya sekali lagi dengan tangannya yang sedikit mencengkram baju Rivaille. Sia-sia nak, Rivaille masih khusyuk dengan alam sadarnya.

"Rivaille-saaannnn!" Dan kali ini Eren segera berlonjak-lonjak diatas perut Rivaille. Kuat. Merengek agar Rivaille segera bangun dan memberi tahu kode pengaman. Na'as, masih terlelap.

Wajahnya kini menunjukan rasa kesal. Tinggal satu cara untuk membangunkannya. Benar. Ia berharap yang terakhir ini berhasil.

Ia membawa tubuhnya kebawa, mendekati wajah Rivaille, tepatnya ditelinga.

Huffffff~

Dan tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi milik Eren pun sukses membulatkan mata Rivaille.

"Hehehehe...Sudah bangun?" Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah, Eren menunjukan wajah polosnya. Dan wajah polos itu langsung pudar, menyadari ada aura yang agak bikin merinding dan kuduk berdiri. Ia menatap Rivaille, memasang wajah garang itu. Seperti siap-siap untuk membinasakan dirinya. Mampus. _Your live will end in 3...2...1...__**KEDEBRAK!**_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

Wah, dilangit ada bintang bersinar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu mengganggu tidurku, bocah?" Rivaille sudah duduk dengan posisi menyilangkan kaki dan tangan, bersandar disofa, menatap tajam kearah kerdil didepannya yang disudah berlutut dan tidak lupa ada bukit yang muncul entah darimana asal-usulnya dijidat empuk Eren.

"Apa sih? Habis Rivaille-san tidak bangung-bangun saat aku memanggilmu!"

"Untuk apa kau membangunkanku, hoi?!"

Eren mengembungkan pipinya, membuat kesan imut disaat raut wajahnya yang merasa kesal. " itu pakai kode pengaman! Aku tidak tau apa kodenya!"

"Lalu?"

"Anda bilang jeruknya ada dikulkas. Dan bagaimana caranya kalau kulkas tertutup rapat dengan sebuah _password_?"

Tampak Rivaille sedikit berpikir sejenak.

"Apa_."_

"Hah?"

"Kode nya 'apa'."

Heh? Maksudnya?

"Maka dari itu Eren menanyakanmu, Rivaille-san."

"Hah? Menanyakan apa?"

"Kode pengamannya."

"Kodenya 'apa'."

Nah loh?

"Mana Eren tau, Rivaille-san!"

"Tidak tahu apa?"

"Kodenya!"

"Terus?"

"Makanya Eren bertanya!"

"Kodenya?"

"Iyaaa!"

"Kodenya 'apa'."

. . . . . .

"Rivaille-san. Serius." Baru kali ini Rivaille melihat raut wajah Eren dengan sedikit bumbu amarah. Ia hanya menaikan alis melihatnya. Bingung. Kenapa bocah ini marah?

"Serius apa?"

"Kasih tau kodenya."

Jujur, Rivaille agak ngeri kalau anak ini sudah dipuncak emosi. Suaranya berubah rendah, sorot matanya benar-benar sesuatu.

"Aku sudah memberitahukanmu, Eren."

"Anda tidak mengatakannya pada Eren."

"Aku sudah bilang. Kodenya 'apa'."

"TU KAN! LAGI!"

"Apanya?"

"Rivaille-san selalu menjawab "apa " "apa " "apa"! Rivaille-san bertanya balik pada Eren! Maksudnya apaan?! Mana Eren tahu kodenya!"

"Hah?"

"Justru itu Eren bertanya pada Rivaille-san! Jangan bikin bingung lah!"

"..."

"_**Pantas."**_

"Eren."

"Haah?!"

"Kodenya itu 'apa'."

"TU KAN LA—"

**BUM!**

Dapat satu bukit lagi.

"Dengarkan aku sampai selesai, kampret." Eren hanya mengelus-elus jidatnya yang dijitak tanpa perasaan itu.

"Kodenya ialah 'apa'. Maksud dari 'apa' itu adalah kau ketikan kata 'apa' dan kau bisa membuka kulkas dengan kode pengamannya yang diatur dengan kata 'apa'. Paham?"

. . .

Oh

Oh

Oh

Oh

OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH GIIIIITTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat, ia beranjak dari posisi berlutut menjadi bersimpuh didepan Rivaille. Mengambil tangan Rivaille dan mengecup punggung tangan si empunya. Dan setelah itu, ia mundur 2 langkah dan bangkit menuju dapur. Rivaille menyeringai kecil saat melihat Eren dengan pipinya yang sudah merah, menahan malu. Salah paham. Hahaha... Anak itu bisa juga seperti itu.

Lagian, ngapain juga kodenya dikasih nama 'apa'.

Masih merasa lelah. Rivaille menguap sebentar dan ia merebahkan kembali dirinya diatas sofa. Diturunkan kelopak matanya dan kembali berimajinasi. Oh, ia juga meletakan tangan kirinya diatas mata agar tidurnya lebih nikmat. Sip—_**LINK...START!**_

*Lol*

Sedangkan Eren, setelah ia ketikan kata 'apa' di kode pengaman. Ia kembalikan lagi kursi yang menjadi pijakannya agar sampai dialat elit tersebut. Setelah itu, ia obrak-abrik kulkas mencari jeruk yang dimaksud. Ah—alangkah terkejutnya Eren yang dia dapati hanyalah makanan hijau yang sangat ia benci. Sayur—sayur—sayur—dan semuanya sayur. Apa ini? _Vegetarian _kah? Ia tidak melihat daging satupun. Mungkin ada ia lihat telur-telur yang berjejer diatas rak paling atas. Sudah, kan niatnya kekulkas mencari jeruk.

Dicarinya lagi sisi paling belakang kulkas. Tahu-tahu mungkin kelelep diantara sayur-sayur yang ada. Benar sekali. Ada kantong yang berisikan beberapa jeruk. Ia mengambil 2 buah. Satu untuknya dan satu tentu saja untuk Rivaille. Ia segera menutup kulkas.

Dengan langkah imutnya, ia menuju dimana Rivaille menutup mata –tidur maksudnya. "Rivaille-san, mau jeruk?" Kembali lagi dengan wajah polosnya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan Rivaille yang tengah berada di klimaks mimpinya. Cih—tak disangka muka sedatar talenan ini cepat sekali tertidur.

Lagi-lagi Eren cari mati. Ia kembali naik diatas perut Rivaille. Bukan—kali ini niatnya bukan untuk membangunkan Rivaille. Bukan.

Eren mengganti posisinya yang tadi duduk menjadi tiarap. Tiarap diatas badan Rivaille. Pintar sekali. Dengan kakinya yang bergoyang-goyang, tangannya yang memangku kepala, menatap lekat-lekat wajah tertidur sisurai hitam. Eren bisa merasakan detak jantung empunya—tenang dan damai. Sayang sekali Eren tidak bisa melihat wajah itu secara keseluruhan karena tangan kiri Rivaille menutupi wajah bagian atasnya. Tidak apalah. Ia meletakan jeruknya diatas meja dekat sofa dan kembali dengan posisi tiarapnya.

"Rivaille-san."

"Tidak..."

"_Sir _Rivaille."

"Selamat tidur."

Chu~

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Cung cung cung wing cung ting ting la la la bum bum.**

Dan suara itu sukses membuka mata sipemilik iris kelabu. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidur dan mengusap matanya. Ia mencari jam. Oh—sekarang jam 4 sore. Berapa lama ia ketiduran?

Ia pun beranjak dari sofa dan pergi kedapur untuk membasuh muka.

**Duak duak bum bum duak bum ting tung ting bum.**

Tch—bunyi berisik apa ini?

Dengan rasa penasaran, Rivaille yang baru saja mengeringkan wajahnya yang basah pun mengikuti asal suara. Merasa terganggu akan datangnya bunyi letusan, lagu—tepatnya bunyi sebuah _game_.

Haha...Rivaille tentu saja tahu tersangka dibalik semua ini. Ia membuka kamar miliknya dan mendapati sosok kerdil dimana terdapat _joystick_ ditangannya. Bener kan dia orangnya?

"Hoi, Eren! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu main dikamarku?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Dan siapa lagi yang mengizinkanmu memakan _ice cream _terakhirku?"

Tersangka langsung nyengir.

"Hehehe...Anda bohong. Katanya cuma ada jeruk. Ini balasannya."

"Kau berani sekali. Keluar dari kamarku."

"Rivaille-san! Tidak Eren sangka wajah anda yang tampak berwibawa ternyata hobi main 'Super Mario'"

Jleb—pas kehati Rivaille.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu dengan hobiku?"

"Lucu aja."

"Diam dan keluar." Titah Rivaille sambil menyeret Eren keluar.

"Ah—Rivaille-san!" Mata Eren melihat sebuah majalah yang dipegang Rivaille. "Itu majalah 'Scouting Legion'?"

Benar—sebelum Rivaille kekamar, ia sempat mengambil majalah ini yang berada diatas meja makan.

"Benar. Kau tau darimana?"

"Yaah—"

"Ohh—dari saudaramu?"

Hah?

"Saudara?"

"Jadi yang ada dicover ini bukan saudaramu?"

Eren tidak sempat melihat model dicover majalah itu karena tertutupi oleh tangan Rivaille. Ia hanya membaca judul majalahnya saja. Dan mungkin ada alasan lain.

Rivaille memperlihatkan majalah tersebut, membuat lawan bicara mengecilkan irisnya.

"Marga kalian sama. Namanya juga sama. Rambut coklatnya sepertimu. Bahkan matamu."

Masih dengan matanya yang membulat.

"Dia adalah salah satu model di _agency_ ayahku. Cukup mempunyai kharisma. Dia adalah model terpecaya. Ia sudah mengikuti pegelaran disebagian negara benua eropa."

Masih bulat.

"Dan lagi, aktingnya juga sangat bagus. Aku sedikit salut dengannya. Padahal umurnya baru 15 tahun."

"Namanya kalau tidak salah—"

Oh—tidak.

"Eren Jaeger... Eren?"

Rivaille mengangkat kedua alisnya, bingung entah darimana keringat yang mengucur deras dijidat lawan bicaranya.

"Oi, aku berbicara denganmu. Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Eren yang masih dengan ekspresi kejut-kejutan langsung tersadar dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Oh, eheheh... Benar, dia saudaraku!"

"Begitu. Pantas saja kalian mirip."

"Iya..Hahaha..." Eren hanya tertawa hambar.

Dan saat itulah pandangan Rivaille menjadi berubah. Sedikit lebih—menggoda?

"Oh..Lalu kenapa orang tua kalian memberi nama yang sama?"

"Tidak tahu.. Biasanya Eren selalu dipanggil 'Eren-kun' gitu...Hehehehehe..."

"Hooohhhhhh..."

He'eh, Eren mengangguk-angguk ngasal. Dan tingkahnya yang seperti ini malah menambah kecurigaan Rivaille terhadapnya. Eren menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Eren."

"Y—Yaa?"

"Kau mengenal Hanji Zoe?"

Hanji Zoe—rekan kerja Rivaille sekaligus teman dekat yang suka cari masalah dengannya. Perempuan yang bukan perempuan ini sangat hebat dalam berakting. Namun, wajah serius dan sedikit menggoda itu hanya didapatkan saat ia berakting saja. Siapa sangka, dibalik topeng keseriusan itu ternyata seorang Hanji ialah artis yang mencintai dengan yang namanya eksperimen. Benar. Orang yang suka mencoba mencampurkan sesuatu dan membuat sebuah ramuan. Ok—kalau untuk Hanji mungkin lebih cocok disebut racun. Karena apa? Ketahui saja sudah sampai berpuluh-puluh orang sudah menjadi kelinci percobaannya.

Cukup—yang dibicarakan jadi besin.

Intinya, kenalkah Eren dengan Hanji Zoe? Tentu saja—

"Ya—"

—ia tidak—

"—Eren mengenali—"

—kenal—

"—nya."

—dia kan?

. . . . . .

"Darimana kau mengenalinya?"

Oh, Eren ternyata tadi sudah menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya.

"Aahhh...Yaahhh..."

"Oh...Ada kemungkinan saudaramu mengenalinya dan mungkin dikenalkan kepadamu."

. . . . . .

"Hahahah! Benar! Darimana anda tau, _Sir_?!"

Dan Rivaille langsung menyunggingkan senyum nakal miliknya.

"Tidak..Aku hanya menebak."

. . . . . .

"Eren. Pipimu berlepotan _ice cream._" Rivaille pun segera menjongkok dan mensejajarkan tatapannya dengan milik Eren. Ia gapai pipi tembem itu dan membersihkan dengan jemarinya.

"Oh, terima kasih Rivaill—"

_Slurp._

Heh?

"Manis juga." Rivaille segera menjilati jemarinya yang terlengketkan oleh krim-krim bewarna pink itu. "Kayaknya aku mau lagi."

_Slurp._

Lah?

Dua kali?

"Rivaille-san?" Panggil Eren dengan wajah blo'onnya.

"Humphh...Apa?" Masih dengan aktivitas menjilati pipi tembem sibocah.

Benar—menjilati.

"Anda...Sedang—arrrh—apa?"

"Hm? Membersihkan pipimu, bocah."

"Tapi—"

"Diam."

**BRUK!**

Dan sekarang lihat—Eren terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Sedikit meringis kesakitan karena punggung mungilnya menabrak ubin kinclong sipemilik rumah. Ia membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam—mendapati pemuda yang lebih tua—jauh malah umurnya—sudah berada diatas menahan kedua tangan miliknya.

"Ri—Rivaille-san?" Eren terkejut disaat mengetahui bahwa Rivaille sudah mendekati leher miliknya dan—

—menjilatinya.

_Slurp._

"Ummm...Eehhnnn...Ri—Rivaill-san..."

Wohooooww—desahan itu kawan. Tersunggingkanlah sebuah senyuman nakal dibibir Rivaille. "Hm, ternyata selain otakmu yang terisikan hal-hal kotor, kau juga tau cara mempraktekan hal kotor itu yaa?"

Eren tidak bisa menjawah sudah mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Takut mengeluarkan lagi desahan erotis itu dengan tidak senggaja.

"Ummmmnnn..."

Meski hal itu sia-sia.

"Keluarkan saja, Eren." Rivaille pun mengganti aktivitasnya dari menjilat menjadi menggigit. Lalu ia mengecup dan menghisap sehingga tertinggal sebuah tanda dileher sikerdil. Lagi-lagi Rivaille menyeringai melihatnya.

Sudah selesai dengan leher, ia berpindah kehidung dengan cara menjilati leher, dagu, pipi itu dan diam ditempat tujuan. Mengecup, menghisap, menggigit sedikit.

Eren hanya bisa memejamkan matanya karena ia tidak sanggup menatap manik kelabu Rivaille. Wajahnya sudah tersemburatkan warna merah, merasa malu. Jantungnya sudah naik turun dengan ritme yang sangat cepat.

"Kau kenapa, Eren?"

"Umnn...Ri—Rivai—"

"Maukah kau dengarkan sedikit ceritaku dulu, Eren?"

Wajah bingun gpun terlukis. Eren hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju mendengarnya.

"Saudaramu itu, ternyata ia sedang kasmaran ya?"

Dan wajah bingung pun dengan sekejap mata berubah.

"2 bulan lalu, aku pernah mendapatkan sebuah sebuah surat cinta."

Matanya membelalak.

"Bukan dari seorang wanita. Melainkan seorang pemuda."

"Dan pemuda itu ialah Eren Jaeger."

"Lucu kan? Selain memikat wanita, ternyata aku juga bisa memikat para pria."

Eren hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapinya.

"Dan lucunya lagi, aku juga menyukainya."

Heh?

"Rivaille-san?"

"Apaa?"

Azzzz...

"Tidak..."

"Aku boleh melanjutkan kegiatanku?"

Eren hanya menatap sayu Rivaille. Ia anggap respon itu ialah jawaban persetujuan.

Dengan lihainya sisurai hitam membuka satu persatu kemeja milik si bocah,menampakan kulit putih menggoda yang sebelumnya terbungkus. Kulit anak-anak—sangat mulus sekali. Tidak bisa menahan hasrat 'ingin' Rivaille.

"Ahhnnn...Uhmmmmm...Riva...aahh..." Rivaille menjilati dada bidang itu membuat Eren kembali lagi menyuarakan desahan seksinya.

Oh—Rivaille jadi mabuk karenanya.

Sudah puas dengan menjilat dan memilin titik kemerahan yang sudah menengang itu, Rivaille menghadapkan wajahnya kepada Eren, yang sudah penuh dengan warna kepiting rebus dan salivanya yang keluar entah kenapa. Pemandangan itu—ooh—Rivaille menginginkan bibir basah itu.

Dengan gesitnya, ia melumat bibir Eren, membuat Eren terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Eren. Bibirnya digigit, dijilati, begitu seterusnya. Membuat Eren tidak bisa menahan desahannya yang tertahan ditenggorokan.

"Ahhnnnnn~"

Dan disaat mulutnya yang terbuka, kesempatan yang sangat sempit inilah Rivaille gunakan untuk mengakses masuk lidahnya menuju rongga mulut. Mengajak bermain lidah itu dengan miliknya. Bergulat satu sama lain. Kadang kala melilitkan satu sama lain juga. Seisi rongga mulut Eren disapu bersih oleh Rivaille. Baik dinding disebelah kiri, kanan, dan langit-langit.

"Ummmnnn...Ahhhhmmmmm~"

Desahan itu—Rivaille tahu bahwa Eren ternyata menikmati permainannya. Lihatlah—tengkuknya saja sudah ditarik paksa oleh Eren dimana lengannya tadi melingkar dileher miliknya. Ia meminta memperdalam ciuman ganas itu.

Sudah selesai dengan ciuman dengan lamanya yang tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari, Rivaille menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi yang akan diperlihatkan oleh Jaeger muda. Woaahhh, lihat. Mata sayu dan pipi penuh rona merah itu, keringat yang menambah keseksian si bocah, ditambah lagi saliva yang meleleh disekitar bibir itu. Entah itu milik Eren, miliknya, atau malah tercampurkan.

"R—Rivaille-san..."

"Hmm?"

"La—La—Lagi..."

"Kau mau lagi?"

"Hmmm..."

"Kalau begitu, jawab aku dulu."

Heh?

"Kenapa kau menyusutkan dirimu menjadi bocah 7 tahun, heh?"

Ah...

"Apa maksud an—"

"Jangan mengelak lagi, Jaeger. Aku sudah tau."

"Ta—Tahu apa—"

"Keceplosan saat mengatahui Hanji Zoe—"

"Eren memang mengetahuinya dari saud—"

"Berhenti berakting, bocah! Kau memang hebat dibidang itu tapi kau sangat payah dalam berbohong."

"Tidak! Saya betul-bet—"

"Lihat. Kau kembali dengan dirimu lagi. Aku juga sempat mendapatimu memanggilku dengan sebutan _Sir._ Hei, jangan membodohiku. Panggilan itu hanya kudapat dari kantorku saja."

"A—Aaa—"

"Kau mau aku sekali lagi menciummu namun tidak dirimu sebenarnya yang kulihat, hah?"

Ah..

Sudah...Mengaku sajalah Eren. Pasti akan menyakitkan jika menyadari yang dicium Rivaille bukanlah dirimu. Melainkan bocah Eren Jaeger.

"Anda sudah tahu bahwa saya menyukai anda, kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Hanji-san mengetahuinya dan menyarankan saya untuk menjalani rencana ini."

"Hm?"

"Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa anda lebih menyukai kalau saya yang seperti ini."

. . . . .

Hening sebentar.

Rivaille beranjak dari posisinya untuk mengambil majalah tadi yang sempat terlempar dengan tak berperasaannya dan kembali lagi dengan posisi semula.

"Oi, bocah. Lihat dirimu disini."

Eren yang tadi menundukan muka kini beralih dengan mendongakannya. Menatap cover majalah yang sudah ditunjuk oleh Rivaille, dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu apa reaksiku saat melihatnya?"

Eren menggeleng pelan.

"Kancing baju atas yang terbuka, sorot mata yang cukup bergairah, kau juga menggigit sarung tanganmu, ditambah lagi tanganmu yang lain malah melebarkan kerah baju itu. Dadamu terlihat jelas."

"Ma—ma'af."

"Terlalu seksi. Aku sampai menjilatinya."

Hah?

"APA MAKSUD NYA _SIR_?!"

"Apa maksudku?"

"ANDA MENJILATI SA—SAYA YANG A—ADA DICOVER ITU?! MAKSUDNYA APA'AN COBAA?"

"Hooh~ kau mau tahu?"

Direspon dengan anggukan penuh antusias.

"Sampai kapan efek menjadi kecil ini selesai?"

"Sepertinya hanya setelah pukul 6 so—HWAAAAAAAA!"

"Bagus. Waktu yang tepat."

"HAAHH?!"

Rivaille mengangkat Eren dengan gaya _bridal style_ dan membawa Eren menuju kamarnya.

"MAU NGAPAIN _S—SIR_?!"

"Mengulur waktu sampai jam 6."

"HAAAHHH?!"

**BLAM!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pip pip pip pip**

Merasa terngaggu dengan suara itu, Rivaille segera meraih telpon genggam miliknya.

**Pik!**

"_Hoy, Rivaille!"_

"Oh—Irvin. Ada apa?"

"_Kau tahu dimana model kita Eren Jaeger?"_

Rivaille menolehkan pandangannya kearah sebelah kirinya. Hanya menampakan puncak surai coklat. Selebihnya tertutupi dengan selimut.

"Tidak tahu."

"_Terus, bagaimana dengan bintang iklan shampo nya?!"_

"Tidak tahu."

"_Rivaille! Tolong inisiatif—"_

"Irvin. Aku sedang berlibur. _Bye_."

**Pik!**

Ia lempar telpon genggam merk samsung miliknya dengan asal. Uang banyak kok. Banyak. Ia menarik selimut yang masih membungkusi sipemuda yang masih mendengkur dan menjelajahi mimpi indahnya.

"Eren, bangun."

Eren sudah kembali. Seperti sedia kala. Seperti anak remaja umumnya. Berumur 15 tahun. Dan bugil pagi ini.

Yang dipanggil segera membuka mata perlahan. Mengumpulkan nyawanya dahulu. Lalu, ia lirik kiri kanan disekitarnya. Setelah itu, ia pandang pemuda setengah berbusana yang ada didepannya. Butuh waktu untuk men_complete_ kan _loading _nya.

Ini bukan kamarnya. Ini bukan kasur _wini the pooh_ nya.

Semalam ia ditarik kekamar misterius dan bajunya dilucuti dengan sadisnya. Ia dilumat sampai pukul 6. Setelah itu kembali lagi dilumat dengan ganas. Lalu, celananya yang dibuka. Segitiga pengamannya juga dilucuti. Lalu ada yang masuk tanpa izin. Lalu—

—cukup. Eren sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sebelumnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Eren?"

Merah yaa?

"Bokongmu sakit? Aku terlalu sadis semalam?"

Benar. Nyeri ini.

Segera saja Eren menolehkan wajahnya kesembarang arah—asal bukan menatap Rivaille–dengan pipinya yang sedikit digembungkan.

Oalaahh...Ditengah seringai Rivaille, hasrat mau mimisan kembali muncul.

IMUT WOY SIAPA EMAKNYA NI?!

Rivaille mengayunkan tangannya menuju dagu milik Eren. Menggesernya sehingga iris hijau _emerald _itu langsung dihadapkan manik kelabunya. Wajah merah Eren, Rivaille sangat menyukainya.

"Hari ini kau libur saja."

"Hah?"

"Sampai keesokan harinya."

"Tungg—"

"Dan keesokan dan keesokan harinya lagi."

"Kena—"

"Sampai masa liburku selesai, temani aku."

"Tunggu dulu, _Sir_!_"_

"Perintahku mutlak. Aku akan diskusikan ini dengan ayahku."

Haha...Apa jawaban dari Eren?

Tentu saja ia tidak menolak. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menolak.

"_Not bad._" Batin Rivaille mengingat masih ada 4 hari lagi menjelang ia akan bertugas.

* * *

WOY WOY OWY OWYOYOWOYWOYOWOYWOYOOWOWYOYWTOYWOY! (?)

SAYA BUAT APA SAYA BUAT APA SAYA BUAT APAAAAAANNNN?!

Uhuk~

Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf pedonya mungkin tidak kraza :'3

Awalnya tidak ada kepikiran untuk Eren yang ternyata menyusutkan diri. Tapi, ntar fanservicenya tidak terasa—anu-maksudnya Rivaille nya kan jadi gak puas-anuu—err—ampun otakku :/3

Gitu deh.

Dan para reader sekalian, kalau ada kesalahan dalam teori saya didunia modeling, mohon maaf juga :'3

Harap menyukai FF anu ini.

Silahkan review jika sudi.

—OurieChrome


End file.
